


Wallpapers in Dark Hues

by raktajinos



Category: Farscape, Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of wallpapers for angelus2hot, but anyone is welcome to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallpapers in Dark Hues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> For angelus2hot who requested some wallpapers in dark colours of her favourite spacey men. If you'd like any alterations done, let me know :D

 

 

 

 

 

 

Previews below, please click the images for the full version or click the links at the bottom of the page. All are 1920x1080

[](http://i.imgur.com/T91KxS2.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/kiQrH4M.png)[](http://i.imgur.com/2YYUQVF.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/nknZ7qx.png)

The link html won't work for me (grrr) so here are the straight-up URLs for each wallpaper  
[Stargate Atlantis - John&Ronon Planet](http://i.imgur.com/T91KxS2.png)  
[Stargate Atlantis - John&Ronon Guns](http://i.imgur.com/kiQrH4M.png)  
[Star Trek TOS - Kirk & Spock](http://i.imgur.com/2YYUQVF.png)  
[Star Trek TOS - Kirk Quote](http://i.imgur.com/nknZ7qx.png)  
[Farscape - John](http://i.imgur.com/DWe9ltm.png)  



End file.
